Emergency lighting plays an important role in many passenger transport vehicles, in particular in aircraft and ships. The emergency lighting systems of such passenger transport vehicles are designed in such a way that they function in power outage situations. In the exemplary field of aircraft emergency lighting, prior art emergency light units are coupled to an emergency power supply network that ensures power supply to the emergency light units, even if the main electricity network of the aircraft malfunctions. Due to the importance of lighting in emergency situations, very strict regulations apply to the maintenance of emergency lighting systems. As a consequence, the maintenance efforts for emergency lighting systems have become unacceptable.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide an emergency light unit that allows for the maintenance requirements to be reduced. Further, it would be beneficial to provide a passenger transport vehicle whose emergency lighting system requires less maintenance. Also, it would be beneficial to provide a method of operating an emergency light unit in such a way that it requires less maintenance.